


I Knew Him Before You

by Anra7777, NaraMori



Series: Do You Want To? [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/pseuds/NaraMori
Summary: My addition to Anra7777 "Do You Want To" diverting timeline.Axel and Roxas from Illuminate the Dark encounter Xigbar and Luxord's seduction of Demyx





	I Knew Him Before You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anra7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/gifts).

> This is one of the diverted timelines in Anra7777 fic, "Do You Want To."
> 
> I highly recommend you read that first.
> 
> Axel and Roxas are from my fic "Illuminate the Dark," sometime after the wedding.

After traveling from world to world, Axel and Roxas had seen a lot in their albeit short lives as reincarnated keyblade heroes. There were only a few worlds that had rendered them speechless on arrival. 

Showing up via dark portal to the castle of the World That Never Was, to the sight of Demyx being sexually assaulted (cause he was half naked with his fly open and passed out, right?) by Xigbar and Luxord would do it.

Everyone stood in silence for a few seconds. Axel and Roxas shocked, trying to process out the scene in front of them, and Xigbar and Luxord from being caught. 

Axel eventually spoke, "Uh… do you remember any of this Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head no vigorously. 

Axel said, "Want to skip town and pretend we didn't see this?"

Roxas nodded yes vigorously.

Axel raised his hand to open a portal but Xigbar jumped from his seat and caught his arm in interruption. 

With a grin that showed a touch of nervousness, "Boys. Boys. There's no reason to leave so quickly."

Axel looked over at Luxord buttoning up Demyx's pants guiltily, "Oh I can think of a few."

"How about we stop and chat for a bit. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." Xigbar said significantly smoother.

Axel sighed, "Look. Xigbar. It's Xigbar, right?"

Xigbar raised his eyebrow at that. 

Axel nodded, "Okay. Still Xigbar. Usually I wouldn't leave a person passed out and being sexually assaulted, but I know you have your own complicated issues with Demyx, so we won't meddle too much. Just. Uh. We're going to go."

Roxas nodded and tried not to look too closely at Luxord almost seductively wiping the...oh shit that's come...all off Demyx's chest. Roxas got goosebumps all over his arms from the sight, in the not good way. So much for not looking closely.

Without further discussion Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and opened a portal, "We'll be on our way," and they both entered the portal.

Unfortunately for them, Xigbar followed them into the dark corridor.

"Again, there's no need to leave so fast, boys. What's the rush?"

The duo paused mid-step. They had gotten so used to being the only ones who could travel the dark corridors, they'd forgotten. Xigbar could too.

Axel sighed deeply, "You won't have to worry about us telling anyone about what's going on between you, Demyx, and Luxord."

Xigbar looked at them closely, "What happened to your-" he motioned on his own face at the tear drops that Axel were very absent from his face.

Roxas looked a bit panicked and bit his lip.

Axel looked at him too. To be fair, both of them looked unusual. The organization coats were the same, but they were both in modern, comfortable, blue jeans and sneakers, and neither had their gloves, but wore matching wedding rings on their left hands.

Roxas spoke, "Xigbar. We're not who you think we are. Sort of. We're the reincarnation of the Axel and Roxas you know."

Axel said, "Though that might be under debate. I know you and Luxord had a complicated relationship, but not  _ that _ complicated."

Roxas poked him with a small glare, "Now  _ you're _ making it complicated."

Axel raised his hands in surrender, "I'm just not ruling out alternative timeline here. Cause I certainly don't remember  _ that _ !"

Roxas sighed and admitted, "Neither do I. That said, we aren't your Roxas and Axel. Or we were and lived long full lives and experienced everything and died and were reborn. We are not going to mess with anything, because unlike  _ some people _ we try not to mess with time too much. We're just passing through. Either way, we're from your far far future."

"Baring alternate timelines," Axel added. 

Roxas glared and poked him in the chest, "Not helping,  _ dear. _ "

Xigbar put his hand under his chin, "Well I'll be damned. So that's what you meant by the name thing."

Axel grinned, "So  _ Luxu _ , we'll be on our way. I recommend you get back yourself. It looks like Luxord was going to take Demyx away from you. I recommend making a move when you haven't filled him so full of booze he passes out. You know, maybe confess the old fashioned way."

Xigbar took a second to take them in critically, particularly noting the matching rings, before nodding with a grin, "Not bad advice, Ginger. I'm guessing that worked for you."

Axel shrugged noncommittally, "You could say that."

Xigbar grinned a little wider, "I'd say see you..."

Axel provided the end of that sentence, "But you won't. Hopefully. These random portals spit us out in some really weird places. Let's just say, we won't be back by choice."

Roxas nodded in agreement.

Xigbar waved with a smirk, and left the way they had come, and Axel and Roxas stood in silence for a bit. 

Roxas eventually spoke, "I liked the time loop one better. We at least got ice cream from that one."


End file.
